In some commercial HVAC applications, an HVAC system may utilize multiple compressors in a parallel configuration that work together to satisfy the refrigeration load. The multiple compressors employ a common suction line and a common discharge line to circulate refrigerant gas through the HVAC system. A discharge gas manifold may be provided to operatively connect the multiple compressors to the common discharge line. In some instances, the discharge gas manifold requires extra bracketing to keep the discharge gas manifold from moving due to significant vibration levels of the refrigerant gas entering the main conduit of the discharge gas manifold. Such extra bracketing adds expense to the system. Thus, there is a desire for a discharge gas manifold that can be coupled to multiple refrigeration compressors that does not require extra bracketing, and reduces the vibration levels of the refrigerant gas entering the main conduit of the discharge gas manifold.